Hel
History Backstory: Hel like many half giants was born into slavery. She never knew her parents and never had anyone really to guide her besides the cruel slavers of the desert. She was eventually sent off to become a maid to a noble man who liked to have many different races serving him. Along with her there were a couple other newly brought in slaves and hel took it upon herself to watch over them as a big sister model even though they were all different races. Naturally though as a half giant she caused many problems for the noble because her hands couldn't do fine details right and she needed extra food and space. She was underfed most of the time and made to sleep in a space to small for her, but she would always looks at the sun setting in the distance and think I want to follow the sun to the places beyond the horizon. She somehow made it through the time as the elder maids would feed her extra and give her jobs outside so she could stretch. It was one day when another noble allied to the nobel she served appeared and asked for some maids as concubines that the nobel she served nominated her as an option. Hel knew she had to leave now before something precious was taken from her and decided to sneak out in the night. Naturally there were walls to prevent escape but Hel had grown tall due to her heritage and was able to grab the top of it and climb her way over the wall to escape into the city. She stole an axe from a soldier asleep at the gate and managed to talk her way onto a caravan to escape the cursed desert. It was at this point she decided to become and adventurer and set out to become a strong woman. (edit after events) Hel is now human due to being killed and reincaranated and is currently searching for a way to return to her original body and regain her strength. Appearance Hel is a half giant with an obscenely giant axe that seems taller then she is. She has blonde hair with two braids framing her face and three in the back over her hair. She has Emerald green eyes and her skin is a nice tan. She wears banded mail and pretty much always has a smile on her face. She has a couple freckles spotting her cheeks and walks briskly as if eager to go anywhere. This is her original form as now she has had her image recreated into that of a human and her axe has been lessened in size to account for that fact. Personality Hel is a big friendly giant. She likes people and likes to help them out with problems if she can. If someone says hi she's likely to give a big hello back and an enthusiastic wave. If she encounters a beggar she will give a couple coins to them even if she runs out of money herself. She has strong belief in the ideals of khepri and as such loves sunny days thinking her god is pleased with her when one shows up. After the event of her death and reincarnation into a human body Hel has become more withdrawn and less happy, appearing in the city only rarely and the constant smiles that were earlier prevalent are now on short stock seeming to display her displeasure with her current situation. Currently Hel is dating the surfer cleric known as jude and has been reinvigorated by the action returning to her old cheery sunny personality. Making many friends and enjoying life to the fullest while trying to accomplish her goals with a healthy dose of enthusiasm. Friends Hel has many friends the ones listed are: Satin, Richard, Cicero, Tanya, isolde, jule, james, dwar, everyman, jude, and Tugger Enemies The enemies of hel are all who agrees or partakes in slavery. She currently has no real enemies Aspirations Hel would like to go back to Osiria one day and abolish slavery simple yet hard to get to happen. She would also like to return to her old half giant body and regain some of her earlier strength. Category:Old Lore